


Don't Flirt with Him, Flirt with Me

by greenJeanKirstein



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for Dream Thieves, Truth or Dare, now with a russian translation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenJeanKirstein/pseuds/greenJeanKirstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kavinsky takes a dare too literally, Prokopenko does his best to make sure nothing happens to him. Of course, he may have some ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Flirt with Him, Flirt with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This title sucks so much haha

If there was one thing Joseph Kavinsky never turned down, it was a good dare. Or a blowjob, but really, on an ordinary day in school nobody simply walked up to him and offered to blow him. Dares, however, were another sort of activities, ones that could be offered anywhere and about anything. There were dares that were stupidly simple - being dared to shotgun a beer right before maths, there were dares that were absurd, yet amusing for everyone - Jiang had once dared him to speak backwards for the entire day. On top of that there were dares that were illegal, but who was Joseph Kavinsky to turn down a dare from Skov to race one of the coppers in the middle of night. Even if he had had to pay a fine, it had been a fun time.

 

So when offered a dare that combined all three, of course he was going to go full out with it.

_'Dare u 2 flirt w ur teacher.'_ One of the few girls Kavinsky had fucked and hadn't despised had texted him. A minute later another followed. _'Proko's gon c that u do'_

 

Kavinsky showed his friend Prokopenko the text and Proko nodded with a laugh, "Are you really going to do it? Right here, in Latin class? You're really going to flirt with Whelk?" It wasn't that Kavinsky had never said anything sexual during the lessons, but usually the comments had been directed towards their fellow classmates or to his friends. Flirting with classmates was not illegal, but flirting with a teacher... sort of went against rules. But when had Joseph Kavinsky cared about any rules other than his own?

 

"Fucking watch me, Proko, just fucking watch me," he said, then put his phone into the pocket of his jeans, smirking. Flirting came easy to him. Flirting with teachers... Well it was no different from flirting with older guys.

 

When Whelk passed his and Prokopenko's desk, Kavinsky raised a hand to ask for help. They were supposed to be filling an assignment sheet with the forms of verbs that fit the sentence, but instead of writing down the passive of the latin word for 'to send', Kavinsky had doodled aimlessly.

 

"What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Kavinsky?" Whelk asked, looking at what Kavinsky had written - at what he was supposed to have written. Instead of being ashamed or shy, Kavinsky looked up at his teacher, leaning back on his chair, his trademark smirk sly on his face. "You come here often?"

 

Prokopenko did his best not to laugh and the people sitting nearby tuned into the conversation, both appalled by Kavinsky's attempts to flirt and curious to what Whelk was going to answer.

 

Their teacher arched a brow, looking at his student. "...I work here."

 

Kavinsky heard a little snort come from his deskmate and he stepped onto Prokopenko's foot under the table, trying to keep the conversation going. "Do you like your job? I mean, I can see the good sides, young guys with their hormones going wild all around. Must be easy to find some eye candy, hm?"

 

Another snicker came from across the class - most likely made by Swan who had understood what was going on and was definitely amused by the whole affair.

 

Barrington Whelk was not amused. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step back. "I do not talk about my work while I'm teaching a class. Neither do I share personal details with students."

 

"I can always wait for you after class, sir," The last word came out as a mock, but the lick of the lips that followed indicated Kavinsky was not just throwing words around. He had promised to flirt and if he was flirting, he was going to give everyone a run for their money. "If you'd like, I could e-"

 

Prokopenko slapped his hand over Kavinsky's mouth and looked up at their teacher. "Sorry, sir, he had too much coffee today. He won't shut up in other classes either." He smiled apologetically and kicked Kavinsky under the table so that Kavinsky wouldn't say anything stupid that would get him a detention.

 

Whelk sighed, giving Kavinsky another glare, then went back to the front of the class and continued teaching. Kavinsky turned to his friend and glared at him. He was too pissed to go off at Prokopenko and Proko was already looking very sorry for what he had done.

 

"What the fuck, Proko!?" Kavinsky finally said and Prokopenko shrugged, putting his hands into his pocket, petting the kitten he carried in his pocket everywhere he went. It purred gently under his hands and nuzzled against his palm, helping him to calm down as Kavinsky seemed to get more angry. While Kavinsky's rage simmered, Prokopenko kept looking into his eyes and pet the cat, arching a brow then.

 

"You can't get any more detentions, K," Proko said quietly, taking Kavinsky's hand and putting it into his big pocket so that the little cat could nuzzle Kavinsky's hand too. "They'll suspend you or expel you. I'm just looking out for you."

 

Kavinsky still scowled, but the little purr machine licking his hand was helping him to keep his emotions in check and he nodded slowly. "Fine, Proko, but you owe me." He warned, ruffled the cat's tiny head and pulled his hand away, trying to do some of the assignment.

 

After about ten seconds of doing it, he figured that it would just be easier to let Proko do it. He checked if Prokopenko had finished his worksheet and if he had put his name onto it already. Proko, always at least trying his best, had filled out the entire sheet and was checking the few last questions, however, he had no written his name anywhere. Kavinsky nudged his friend, changed their sheets and wrote his name on top of the paper he had just taken. "Good luck doing it," he said, as Prokopenko groaned, eyeing the sheet with empty blanks before starting to fill it in.

* * *

 

They sat on the hood of Kavinsky's car and Proko leaned closer so that he could light Kavinsky's cigarette. The cat was on his lap and purred, not really minding the fire or the cigarette smoke that curled in the air. It simply just looked at its owners, then waited for Prokopenko to lean against the window of the car and then curled itself up on the cozy hoodie Proko was wearing.

 

 "Meth sure loves you," Kavinsky pointed out, leaning against the window as well, blowing out smoke, handing the cigarette to his friend then so that he could smoke as well. Proko shrugged, one hand on the cat, petting it while he lifted the fag to his lips with his other. "I love him too." He gave the cigarette back to Kavinsky after having taken a drag and turned his attention on the animal on his stomach.

 

The little kitten purred when Prokopenko pet it with both of his hands, but closed its tiny eyes and fell asleep quickly. Prokopenko didn't mind that the cat was sleeping on him, he, too, was tired from his lessons and would've loved taking a nap. At least they had the next lesson free and could relax a bit.

 

He could not relax too much though. Instead Kavinsky kicked his foot and arched a brow. "So what was that shit in Latin all about? When have you ever cared about me maybe getting a detention?"

 

"I always care ab-" Prokopenko started explaining, but Kavinsky turned to look at him and rolled his eyes. "Proko, I can tell when you're lying. Be real."

 

Prokopenko sighed and shrugged, running his fingers through Meth's fur. He knew that Kavinsky could tell when he was lying and although he had been worried for Kavinsky, there was something else that had bothered him in the whole flirting thing. "I... I don't want you to flirt with Whelk." He said in a quiet voice after a while, not looking up from his lap.

 

"Excuse me?" Kavinsky asked, throwing his cigarette away and sitting closer to Prokopenko to hear better. "I think I heard wrong, say that shit again." He crossed his arms and as he leaned against his friend watched the students walk to and fro classes. Of course Kavinsky had heard perfectly well, his hearing wasn't that bad, but he wanted Prokopenko to say it again and to his face.

 

It took some time for Prokopenko to gather himself enough. For him it was hard to be open about his feelings this publicly - at a place anyone could hear them. Kavinsky already knew how much he meant for Prokopenko, but Proko had only whispered his affections in the darkness of Kavinsky's bedroom.

 

"I don't want you to flirt with Whelk... or anyone, really."

 

There was silence between them and then Kavinsky snorted, reaching out to shove Prokopenko. The shove was hard enough to make Prokopenko slide off from against the window a bit, but not hard enough to fully shove him off the car.

 

"You fucking sap," Kavinsky said, fisting his hand in Prokopenko's hoodie and pulling him into a kiss. There were teeth and tongues, and Prokopenko opened his mouth, letting Kavinsky lick his way into his mouth just like how he wanted. He did not pull away even when Kavinsky bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw some blood, instead let Kavinsky be the one who pulled away. Prokopenko did not move, only smiled slightly, leaning into another kiss when Kavinsky initiated it, this time leading the kiss and making it slower and softer.

 

A soft meow came from his lap and both boys looked down onto Prokopenko's lap where the small kitten was turning around to get a better sleeping position. "Sorry," Prokopenko said, gently stroking the cat's little head with a finger and Kavinsky snorted, petting the cat as well.

 

"Such a selfish little creature. Wanting all your attention." He didn't really mind though - he had gotten Proko the cat and ever since that day, Prokopenko was feeling calmer, which led him to sleep better whenever he slept with Kavinsky. It was a win-win situation for everyone.

 

Prokopenko smiled, leaning against the window of the car and sighed happily. "You dreamed Meth for me, he's like you. Always wanting all my attention." When Kavinsky sat against the car's window as well, wrapping an arm around Prokopenko's shoulders, Prokopenko rested his head on Kavinsky's shoulder.

 

"I love you," he mumbled, letting the words stumble out of his mouth with as much emotion as they could carry. He had told Kavinsky of his feelings many times before, but here, in the middle of the school's parking lot, the words were more real than they had ever been. Kavinsky hummed, nodding slightly, then kissed the side of Prokopenko's face. "Love you too."

 

Prokopenko took his hand, entwining their fingers and gave it a squeeze. "I dare you," he said, a little smirk playing on the edge of his lips.

 

"You dare me to what?" Kavinsky laughed, kissing the side of Prokopenko's face again and nuzzled the soft skin slightly. He knew that Prokopenko was ticklish and loved being tickled sometimes, and that the skin near his ears was very sensitive.

 

Prokopenko giggled, leaning away from the tickles. "To show me how much you love me," he picked up the kitten on his lap and held it up to give it a little kiss, then put the kitten back into his pocket. He hopped off the hood of the car and slid onto the passenger seat, waiting for Kavinsky. Kavinsky got into the car as well and smirked, turning the engine on. "How about we miss the last lesson and go home? I'll show you exactly how much I love you."

 

Who was Prokopenko to turn down such an offer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ [softproko](http://www.softproko.tumblr.com)
> 
> The Russian translation can be accessed here: [on ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5761734)


End file.
